


Control

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Watching, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milah proposes an idea to "spice up" her and Rumple's marriage by watching him sleep with another woman, a much younger, beautiful woman named Belle meant to intimidate her cowardly husband further so she may do what she wishes. However Belle knows precisely what Rumple needs to be coaxed into enjoying himself, and Rumple is more than happy to obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a prompt posted on tumblr by rumbelleprompts (Originally posted on livejournal)

“I-I’m sorry?”

“You heard me.”

She stared her husband down, watching him try and sort through the proposition as quickly as possible, turning it over and over again to be sure that he hadn’t got it wrong. If he did he knew she’d laugh or curse or start throwing things at him again for being so feeble minded and stupid.

Milah enjoyed watching him try, enjoyed his attempts to keep from drowning without so much as a clue where he was supposed to swim.

“You want to, to watch me with another woman?” He finally repeated, meeting her eyes at last. She nodded.

“I’m bored, Rumple. Bored with you, with us and what we do with ourselves in there. I think something drastic to spice things up might...put some joy back in our time together,” she said cooly, smirking at him.

As if he would ever go through with it. As if this weak, fragile little creature could ever perform for anyone, let alone her. He would say yes, sure, he would do whatever it took to appease her. To keep her wrath from him and at least try to say he did something to save this wreck of a marriage he’d trapped her in. Selfish little nothing breaking himself.  ‘For their family’ he said.

Now she was saddled with him and no amount of bars she went to, how much she drank or how much she longed for that swindling loan shark that swaggered into her life some time ago to fuck her senseless, she couldn’t be rid of him.

But this? This was her way out.

He’d back down, shrink away like the coward he was and humiliate himself in front of her yet again in his inability to perform and she would have her in. Whether he took his or not her turn would be next, and she’d let that man, the younger and more adept and far better looking one show him just how inadequate he was. Then she could leave him, finally, without anything to hold her back.

Without him to hold her back.

He swallowed, shifting a little where he stood, gripping the cane. “Well, I… Someone would have to agree-”

“I have a girl,” she assured. “She’s young, interested in experimenting. She’s agreed to come tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow?” He said softly. Such a squirming and unsure thing he was. He made her sick to look at him, and she often told him. So tentative and afraid when they were together, always fumbling around and hissing out apologies to things he should’ve gotten right years ago.

“Yes, tomorrow.”

“I...if it would make you happy then-”

“Wonderful.” She turned away, grinning, able to feel his tension all the way down the hall.

If he was always so inept with her, she couldn’t imagine what he would be like with the girl she’d found.

~*~

If her father had any idea what she was doing tonight he would likely have a heart attack and fall over dead right then.

His pristine and perfect little princess participating in something like this, the notion would sound so absurd to him, so outlandishly unlike his quiet and reserved little Belle that he may very well not believe it at all if she ever told him.

She thought about that a lot on the way to the Gold household, and during dinner where she tried to have a conversation with Rumple but Milah plowed over his words every time he spoke.

Milah had approached her in the library she worked in.

The conversation had started politely enough, with her asking for the more risque section, if they had it, as she wanted to jumpstart her and her husband’s sex life a bit. Somehow the conversation turned to what Belle might suggest, though she could tell Milah might have something in mind already, by her tone.

It wasn’t sleeping with someone’s husband that excited her, necessarily, or being watched, though the factors did give a little tingle of the unknown, of something forbidden and wrong as some people tend to feel about sex. She said yes because her husband was just...gorgeous.

He looked so kind and gentle, but there was a strength to him. And his smile was infectious. Rumplestiltskin, such an odd name that Milah let drip from her mouth like tar when it should be kept and savored.

A lot about Milah worried her in respect to Rumple. How she spoke to him, how she looked at him, even how she talked about him but it wasn’t her place to question that.

“Are you alright?” She asked him from her place at the table while Milah went for another bottle of wine. She smiled at him, placed her hand over his and watched a sort of...wonder dawn in his eyes.

“I...I am, yes,” he assured, smiling faintly back at her. “Thank you, Belle.”

She liked his voice, quiet and rumbling as it was, the warmth in his eyes when he smiled at her or looked at her. He also looked afraid, worried and uneasy and the closer dinner came to ending the more reserved he became.

She’d held his hand all the way upstairs, keeping pace with him and his limp and frowning at the looks his wife sent him.

They stood in the bedroom now, facing each other in front of the bed while Milah walked to the corner where a chair had been placed in full view of it.

Rumple cast a quick look to her, a glance of permission and she nodded back, seating herself. She was behind Belle, out of her line of sight where she could forget she existed.

She didn’t want to see the gross, undeserved smugness of the woman’s face. All she wanted was to ease the tension in the man in front of her. At least enough that he could relax.

“S-so how, um…” He muttered. Milah chuckled. Belle watched his face bloom in a humiliated flush and he began to stammer. “I-I didn’t- I don’t, um...I’ve never done this before.” He gave her a haphazard smile, unbearably nervous.

Belle smiled in attempt to ease him, reaching out to touch him. “Neither have I,” she assured. “I don’t think I’ve been on an actual date since...high school, I think, and that was six years ago.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “You-you’re very young,” he grinned, still shy. “And, I, I do understand if you don’t want, um… You don’t have to go through with this. I’m likely older than your father, and I…” He gestured to himself.

Belle’s eyes turned soft and the hand on his arm gave a reassuring squeeze. She looked over his lean form, his dark eyes so warm and gentle. A soft pink of shame in the apples of his sharp cheekbones, his hair and lips appearing so soft she longed to touch both of them in turn. She hoped he allowed her to do so.

But she saw his fear too, his unquestioned disdain for himself, the loathing when he spoke of his own appearance and constantly waiting for some...some horrible comment to fall from her lips and it would not happen. She would never be cruel to him.

But she had to prove that to him. Just saying it wouldn’t be enough.

She took his hands in both of hers, that same reassuring smile on her lips. “Rumple, if I didn’t want to be here, I certainly would’ve left by now, wouldn’t I?” She asked gently.

“Well, I...I suppose you would have, yes.”

She stepped closer, putting herself between him and Milah so he couldn’t see her, so he could focus.

“Relax,” she coaxed, leaning closer to him. “I don’t bite. Unless you like that,” she teased. He turned redder and laughed, looking away.

“I’ll try,” he promised. “So long as you’re sure-”

She kissed him, silencing him with a tender press of her lips. His own tentative mouth carefully accepted hers, and she let out a little hum at the lingering taste of wine there and the intoxicating taste of his skin.

“Breathe,” she whispered. “Just breathe, it’s alright.”

He opened his mouth to protest, so unsure of her sincerity but she couldn’t allow time for words. They wouldn’t soothe him, she had to prove it.

She kissed him again, claiming his lips in a deep, almost rough command of his attention. Her hand slid over his, onto the tight fingers on his cane, delicately touching his knuckles to keep him grounded.

Slowly he relinquished it, and she laid it against the dresser, now holding his hand, delicately tracing the sensitive skin of his wrist. She suckled his lips, flicking her tongue against them. She didn’t demand entrance, the gesture  was a simple, gentle taste of his flesh.

His breath was sharp, shoulders tense to keep his hands from going where they weren’t wanted or permitted and stayed rigid at his sides.

She grunted and pulled back, staring up at him. “Touch me,” she said, voice a little rough and firm, guiding them to her waist. “You know how, it’s alright. Breathe.”

He obeyed immediately, tension releasing from him with the guidance and assurance.

She understood what he needed now.

His hands engulfed her entire waist, sliding over the back of her blouse, grabbing fabric and skin while their mouths continued to clash. He kneaded her skin in deft palms, pulling her closer and tipping his head to kiss her deeper.

She was soon pressed against his chest, shirt pulled from the waist of her skirt with the barest of touches left to her skin in his want.

Belle groaned, cheeks hot, tongue slipping into his mouth to goad his, a shiver working through her smaller frame. She looked up at him, forcing herself away from his lips, her hands gliding along his stubbled jaw.

“Better?” She asked. He nodded, a little winded himself, still wrapped around her. “Good. Undress me.”

He smiled a little and started undoing the buttons on her blouse. His nose and lips grazed along the column of her throat, kisses finding purchase on her collarbone and her chest.

He was still shy, still hesitating before touching her. Holding back. She laced fingers in his hair and yanked him back a little, smiling at the low whine he gave at the feeling.

“Stop holding back,” she demanded, leaving soft caresses against his cheek. “I want you all over me, you don’t have to restrain yourself.”

He nodded again, more of that nervousness ebbing away. “Yes, Belle.”

He buried his face between her breasts, the shirt pushed from her shoulders, capable hands holding them carefully. He slid his lips on the exposed flesh, ghosting where her bra covered her. His thumbs slid over her nipples through the thin fabric and she moaned, leaning into his touches.

Those dark eyes turned up to hers as he unclasped her bra, mouth finding her breasts once more and sucking on her skin.

Belle gasped, her chest in his hands and his mouth, her knees starting to tremble lightly under the attention.

She whined when his lips left and he sank to his knees, with a bit of difficulty, and he nearly toppled over. “Oh! Oh, are you alright?” She asked, ducking and lifting his face. He nodded, lips pursed in anger.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry,” he breathed, glancing at Milah, who had an amused hand over her mouth to stifle any laughter.

“Hey,” Belle grinned. “Don’t you dare stop what you were doing.”

He smiled back at her, a little wryly, sitting up fully. “Yes, Belle.” He began kissing her where he’d left off,  small licks and bites left down her stomach to her skirt.

His hands slid up the back of her legs, tiny ministrations left to the backs of her knees to make her quake,  and he gently cupped her ass, just where her thighs met. He smirked at her and slid them up further to grab the skirt and pull it down, soft kisses pressed along her hips.

Those dark eyes looked up to hers again, careful hands holding her hips, staring past the garters holding her tights against her thighs and the black lace of her panties. It was that same look of permission he’d given Milah, but without the fear of scorn or hatred. Just a bright, curious look with dilated pupils.

Belle wrapped her fingers in his hair again. “I said don’t stop,” she smirked, tugging a little. He gasped, hands squeezing her in reaction.

“Yes, Belle.”

He snapped the garters off and she groaned when they struck her skin. “Good, good boy…” She coaxed.

Rumple’s fingers tugged her panties down very gently, barely getting them to her thigh before he pulled her closer, the tip of his nose brushing against her pubic mound.

“Please, may I…?” He asked, looking up at her.

Flushed, wanton and practically salivating, he was breathtaking to look at. She swallowed and smoothed his hair back, getting a better grip. “Y-yes. Yes, Rumple.”

He grinned. “Thank you, Belle.”

~*~

She wasn’t quite sure how she felt.

She wasn’t turned on, she wasn’t watching this with any eagerness for her own pleasure.

Milah was simply astounded.

What she’d expected was for him to fumble so profoundly this girl would realize just how utterly pathetic was and she’d laugh in his face, be on her way and she’d let him sit her alone and work on bringing Killian here, but no.

No, he was...smiling. He was eager, he was...as good as he’d been when she’d married him, if not better now.

She watched Belle melt when he hooked her leg over his shoulder and buried his tongue between her lips. The girl let out loud whimpers, her hips grinding into his face while his lips wrapped around her nerves and sucked.

The eagerness of his mouth and his hands. He moaned against her skin, even lifted her and turned her so she was on the bed and he could reach her better.

Belle’s hair had fallen from the clip it was in, gathered around her face, sweat starting to work over her skin along with the searing pink blush that had spread to the tops of her breasts.

She kept a firm grip in Rumple’s hair, constantly praising him and pleading with him. Her tights were uneven on her legs, panties dangling off her ankle.

Her noises were just getting louder and Milah was rendered immobile where she sat, watching Rumplestiltskin take absolute delight in being told what to do, and receiving so much pleasure just from touching Belle.

~*~

Belle had come already, but he didn’t seem at all ready to stop and she wasn’t about to make him. Sweating, trembling, she watched him flick his tongue against her swollen lips while two of his fingers gently slid inside of her.

“Good boy, good boy, don’t stop,” she gasped, both legs over his shoulders now, his shirt gone and she couldn’t wait to see the rest of him.

His fingers rutted against a spot inside her and she gasped, her entire body singing with pleasure. “THERE!” She cried. “Right there, right there! Oh…”

He smiled at her, kissing the inside of her thigh. “Yes, Belle.” His voice had gotten just a little hoarse and she grinned, gasping when his mouth enveloped her nerves again and his fingers kept working her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh, good boy, good boy…”

She watched the shiver work up his spine, the peek of his dimples when she said that. She smiled back, giving his hair a tug as a reward.

His stubble scraped against her skin and she adored it, she adored every touch he’d given her, and she’d never been with someone so...attentive. So inclined to please, so deliciously able to deliver on that want and in minutes she was coming again.

She nearly screamed once more, shaking around him and chanting his name. “Oh...Fuck, Rumple,” she grinned, gasping against the sheets.

He kissed her stomach, leaning up on the bed a little and smiling warmly at her. “Would you like me to keep going?” He asked, pressing into her hand as she pet his hair.

She shook her head, grinning. “No. No, it’s your turn, now.”

His smile faded a little and she sat up on her elbows. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re...you’re sure?” He muttered, fighting not to look at his wife. Belle smiled and guided him closer, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips.

“Of course I am. It’s only fair, isn’t it?” She asked.

“Well I, I suppose.”

Belle traded him spots, essentially, kneeling in front of him between his legs while he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Just relax,” she smiled.

Rumple closed his eyes, his lips parting as Belle’s traveled over his ribs. She sucked gentle marks into his skin, her hands working his pants open, trying to keep him soothed while she slid them off.

He gasped with each little bite and suck she gave his skin, his knees shaking a little from such apt attention. One of his hands hesitantly laced itself in Belle’s hair, a gentle presence just touching her. However when he felt the fabric pool around his ankles he tensed.

She would see. She would see and she would be disgusted with him, she would find him repulsive just like Milah did and she would leave. Or laugh.

Belle was kissing along his hips when she felt him change. She looked up, fingers gently caressing the back of his legs. “Rumple?”

“Don’t, don’t look,” he whispered. Milah snickered. His face colored and he couldn’t look at her, pulling into himself again, where it was safe. He swallowed. “It- Please, Belle, you-”

Her fingers brushed against a different texture and she looked down. There was a large, marred scar on his right ankle, the bone slightly off just a crick. She assumed there’d been a reason for his limp, and this looked horrifically painful.

She looked up at him, frowning in confusion. “I don’t understand, what’s wrong with that?” She asked, blinking up at him.

He blinked, surprised. “It. It’s ugly.”

Belle smiled  and ducked her head, kissing the marred skin and looking up at him, shaking her head. “I don’t think so.”

He shook his head a little and she leaned up, kissing his mouth, slowly bringing him back to her. “Now, I believe I asked you to relax,” she smiled, fingers curled into his hair. He smiled a little.

“Yes, Belle.”

She slipped back down between his legs and started kissing the inside of his thighs, biting on nerves to hear him moan. His hand was in her hair again, the other clenched tight on the edge of the bed.

Belle pulled back from a deep bruise she sucked into his skin and grinned, watching him strain against the dark fabric of his underwear. She smiled and leaned forward, parting his knees a little more. Her hands slid up and around his hips to his back, caressing wherever she could reach, and ghosted her lips along his length.

“Belle!” He gasped, cheeks flushed for an entirely different reason, eyes trained on her movements.

She mouthed over him, rolling her tongue against his head and smirking at the low moans and growls he emitted. Her hands slid back around to his thighs, clenching on the waistband and slowly began pulling them down.

He sucked in a breath when her tongue touched bare skin, the hand in her hair tugging a little and she grunted. “Sorry! Sorry, I-I didn’t mean-” She smirked up at him, her bright eyes dilated and glittering.

“Do it again,” she ordered. He smiled.

“Yes, Belle,” he agreed, obliging her.

Belle hummed, the pain sending tingles down her spine as she engulfed him in waiting lips. A moan slipped from her throat, vibrating around him.

His breath caught, the pleasure coursing through him nearly unfamiliar at this point. He hadn’t been touched like this in years and Belle’s mouth was so soft and hot around his cock he couldn’t breathe properly. He tugged on her hair again, watching with a low whine building in the back of his throat as she swallowed him down and began bobbing her head.

Her throat opened for him, hands massaging his hips, her thumbs pressing against the V of his groin and finding that spot on the joint of his thigh that made his hips jerk involuntarily. He winced, hastily making sure she hadn’t choked, smiling when she smirked at him.

“I-is that alright?” He asked, looking for permission.

She pulled off, flicking her tongue against his slit and making him quiver. She smiled at him. “Of course it’s alright, Rumple.”

“Thank you, Belle-!”

She swallowed him down again, her hands slipping back to cup and squeeze his arse in tight hands to pull him closer.

He lost his breath, his hips moving again, just a little, watching her suck him and swallow him down so eagerly, as if...as if he were desirable.

Belle listened to him pant and gasp, felt his hips rock steadily into her mouth and she took him eagerly. She wanted to please him.

She rolled her tongue along the length of his cock, swallowing and listening to his breaths and moans become more and more desperate, more needy. She relished those sounds, how he tasted, how gorgeous he looked sweating and flushed with his arse in her hands.

“B-Belle, wait! Wait, I’m going to-” He urged her up, holding back and trying to even his breathing.

She looked up at him, licking her swollen lips and smiling. He stifled a whine.

“Sorry, I...I’m not as young as I used to be,” he said shyly. “And I-I don’t want to deny you the um...rest? If that makes any sense.”

Belle grinned and sat up, climbing into his lap. “It does,” she nodded, kissing him roughly, greedily. “I want you inside of me, Rumple.”

He flushed and nodded, staring at her. “Y-Yes, Belle.”

She shifted, guiding him back a little so she was more secure, and gripped his cock in her hand, guiding it into her as she sank over him.

Belle moaned with him, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck as her hips began to move with him buried inside of her.

Rumple moaned roughly into her ear, turning his head to bite her neck and lick over the rough marks he left in their wake.

Belle was panting already, supple and flushed and snapping her hips down on his cock. “Fuck me, Rumple,” she gasped, looking into his dark eyes and giving his hair a tight pull.

His nails dug into the soft pale marble of her skin, a snarl jerking from his throat and he smiled. “Yes, Belle.”

Their hips met in tandem, falling into rhythm with each other neither had to specify. Belle held onto him, pressed against his sweat slicked skin, her hair falling around them and sticking to her face and his, and she felt...right.

She felt like she fit right there with him, right in his arms.

And she didn’t want to let go.

Rumple’s face pressed into her chest and she hugged him closer, whimpering as his hot mouth engulfed her breasts once more. His hands glided down her hips and lower, gripping her arse and her thighs, fucking up into her and grinning when she cried out in sudden pleasure.

“There! Oh, there, there, Rumple! Fuck, yes, don’t stop! Don’t stop, please!” She begged, panting with him.

“Yes-yes, Belle,” he smiled obediently, slamming into her, into the spot she wanted over and over again until he felt her tremble, felt her goosebumps bloom under his hands and he knew she’d come yet again.

She very suddenly grabbed his wrists and pushed him down onto the bed, pinning his arms above his head and grinning at him.

He grinned back at her, kissing her back when her bright, swollen lips met his. She took his breath with her and he gasped, still beaming.

“Good boy,” Belle whispered, moving her hips again and keeping her face close. He grinned back, pushing their foreheads together so he could look at her, so he could remain this intimate with her.

“Yes, Belle.”

~*~

She’d been forgotten here, sitting in the corner and watching them. Watching him.

He was smiling at Belle, craning his neck when she kissed it, eyes closed in the bliss he felt in that moment. His body rolled with hers, attuned to her wants without a word being expressed. His hands clenched where she had them pinned but he did not resist. He obeyed. And each time Belle told him he was good another breath of life seemed to revive him.

It made her sick.

Not with disgust, but she wouldn’t admit to envy either. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of them, hadn’t been able to, watching her quiet mouse of a husband bloom into a man she hadn’t even known was in there before. A sure one. A stronger one.

And this was the happiest she had ever seen him.

They rocked together, panting and moaning against each other, Rumple’s hands leaving long red scratches down Belle’s pale back.

They laughed, they kissed, and Milah knew she’d made a mistake in doing this. Everything had utterly backfired on her and she wasn’t sure how well the next aspect of her plan would follow through now. Or whether she was truly jealous of Belle or not.

“Belle- BELLE!” Rumple’s entire body tensed, his arms wrapping tight around Belle’s slight frame and gripping her so tight while he came. Utter ecstasy bloomed in his face and when he looked at her once more his eyes were so soft and warm.

He hadn’t looked at Milah like that for...for more than five years now. He kissed her, rubbed her nerves with his nimble fingers and made her come yet again and she all but collapsed against him.

They lied beside each other, her husband caressing the tremors from the young girl’s body, Belle touching his hair and petting it away from his face.

It took them some time before they remembered Milah was there.

She could tell Belle didn’t want to leave, and Rumple didn’t want her to go either.

Still, the girl stood at the front door and pressed a soft kiss to Rumple’s cheek that made the brewing anger in Milah’s stomach flare in hatred.

“If um, you ever want to do this again, just call me,” she smiled, beaming at him. He nodded, smiling back at her.

“We will.”

His smile faded when she was gone. He looked at the door for a moment and she scoffed in disgust.

“You don’t really think she _likes you_ , do you?” She sneered. He bowed his head and shook it, the light she’d put into him fading already.

“No,” he said quietly. “Of course not.” He turned toward the stairs and limped his way up. “I’ll change the sheets.”

He paused before he was out of sight, looking back at her. “Was...was that what you wanted? Watching us, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” she said, glaring at him to just, shut him up why did he talk so much?

He looked away, more of that light going. “Okay.”

No, Belle didn’t really like him. It was just sex, who cares about anything else? Why would she like him anyway? Why would it matter, he was married. Milah certainly didn’t want him around, didn’t love him.

He was alone here.

He stripped the bed and hobbled back downstairs to wash everything. He could still smell Belle’s perfume on his skin, hear her voice, feel her touch. It was so nice, she was so kind and sweet and soft… and genuine.

But maybe that was just a lie. Something he wanted to see that wasn’t real. He leaned against the washer, hugging his robe around him tighter and listening to the machine churn.

He’d keep trying to repair things with Milah, listen to her tell him what was wrong with him and hopefully be able to fix it.

It was the only plan he had.

Then she slapped divorce papers in front of him at breakfast the next morning.

~*~

She hadn’t stopped thinking about him since she left that night.

His voice, his smile, his laugh, his hands, how warm he was, how gentle and sweet. She hadn’t been able to take her mind off Rumplestiltskin for more than a minute ever since then.

Her coworkers had noticed but she wouldn’t tell them what was going on. She simply brushed it off and kept working.

It had been a few days, and she was starting to tell herself that it was very likely that she would never see Rumple again, and he and his wife would be together and he...he would be absolutely miserable with her.

It hurt her heart, remembering how he was around her, how skittish and afraid he was just to be near that woman. He second guessed everything he said or did and always looked as if he was going to be struck if he said the wrong thing.

She wanted him to get away from that, away from that woman’s abuse.

But what could she do? It wasn’t her place to break up a marriage, she couldn’t just-

“Excuse me?”

She stopped, a book half-shelved and resting in her hand as she turned around. She knew that voice, but he couldn’t be…

Rumple smiled at her, shy. “Hello, Belle.”

“Oh,” she grinned. “Mr. Gold, I didn’t think you’d… Is there a book you’re looking for? Something I can help you with?”

“Well, um…” He laughed a little, trying to work up the nerve. He shifted where he stood, gripping his cane a little tighter. “Milah’s divorcing me,” he said quietly. “And I’ve...I’ve not felt this compelled and free to do anything in a long time and I wanted to know if...if you’d like to get dinner with me sometime?”

Belle broke into a wide grin and hugged the book to her chest. “I...I would absolutely love to go to dinner with you, Mr-”

“You don’t have to call me that,” he assured, taking a step closer to her, eyes bright. Belle mirrored his step, looking up at him.

“I would love to go to dinner with you, Rumplestiltskin,” she smiled.

His fingertips brushed lightly against her jaw, curling and resting beside her chin. “Good. Tonight?”

Belle smiled a little more and nodded, breathless. “Yes,” she agreed. They looked at each other a beat longer and Belle laughed a little. “Kiss me, Rumple.”

He grinned, cupping her face and pulling her close.

“Yes, Belle.”

 


End file.
